Recently, as an interest in interior design increases, a shape of a handle is also diversified. Among handles of various types, a lever type handle is convenient, and has an excellent appearance. Therefore, the lever type handle is used for various doors, such as, a door of a room, a window, a front door, and so on.
A lever type handle basically opens and closes a door, and, additionally locks the door by preventing the rotation of the lever type handle or by using a dead lock member such as a dead bolt. For this, a key way or a hole wherein an additional key is inserted is formed at a peripheral portion of the lever type handle or a front surface of the lever type handle.
However, since the key way or the hole is formed at the peripheral portion of the lever type handle or the front surface of the lever type handle, a large area is necessary to perform an assembly and a process for mounting the lever type handle, and it makes an ill appearance. Also, in order to change the structure with the key to the structure without the key, to change the structure without the key to the structure with the key, or to change a type of the key, a whole portion of the lever type handle should be disassembled, a key-inserted portion should be replaced, and the whole portion of the lever type handle should be re-assembled. Thus, it is inconvenient to change the structure with the key to the structure without the key, to change the structure without the key to the structure with the key, or to change the type of the key. In addition, shapes of the lever type handles are different whether the key is used or not and according to the types of the keys, along with the basic function for opening and closing the door, and thus, the handles cannot have the uniform appearances.